He Would Have Wanted It
by Sebas of the Ocean Waves
Summary: It's Fred's Funeral, and it goes well. Just as Fred would have wanted it.   It was an amazing funeral, as far as funerals go. Post-Deathly Hallows.


Everyone couldn't have been more conflicted. They didn't know whether to laugh or cry. His casket was flashing and changing colors rapidly, and making raspberry sounds and farting sounds every few minutes. They carried it out to the yard, the coffin occasionally saying "Oi, watch it!" and "It's comfortable in here." in Fred's voice.

It was so Fred. The song playing was a muggle song, that was very fitting for the occasion. It was a beautiful melody, bringing forth a flurry of sadness and happiness and a conflict on which emotion would be felt. It was a happy song, with a sadness about it, making it hard to describe.

As they spoke, the music automatically lowered it's volume, so the speakers could be heard.

"My brother was a prankster. And I'm pretty sure that he would want us to live well and to laugh and to move on. But screw that. I won't move on. Not quickly at least. He was the best brother someone could have, and he was my perfect side. We balanced each other. There was a reason why we only got three O. each. I got Charms, Herbology, and Arithmancy. He got Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I got the ingredients, he made them into stuff. We all talked, walked and got potty trained at the same time. We always thought we would die at the same time, and well… It's not fair."

George held his composure, until the end, in which a powerful sob broke through and shook his body.

Ginny spoke.

"He was always so lively, I think anybody who knew him and who had seen him would know that. He would make situations less awkward, and helped us laugh about things that may not be the most laughable. Growing up, he was very protective. Extremely so. I was annoyed but I was glad he cared. All of the family did. I guess you could say I was most similar to him and George. They taught me how to have fun in a tense situation. They taught me how to prank. My first prank, against Ron, was gluing him to the toilet seat. All done with his help-" she broke off to permit herself a sob. "I remember the first prank I pulled on him. He helped me, although I tricked him into thinking it was intended for Percy. Sorry Perce. I know he would have wanted this to be a happy occasion, judging by the coffin-" titters of laughter rippled through the small crowd. "So, he wanted this occasion to be fun and full of remembrance, not sadness and regret. So let's make it fun!" she exclaimed, through which clapping and whoops went through the crowd.

George smiled, and waved his wand. The area enclosing the gathering darkened, making a sort of atmosphere of darkness as if in a movie theatre.

The fireworks went off, creating Fred's face in the sky. A speech bubble appeared, burning as if on a fuse. Words suddenly started writing in an untidy scrawl, not unlike Fred's Handwriting.

"I'm fine. I hope I'm in a better place now. We all know I'm quite a contender to go to the big flames below!" a faint sound of laughter came from the sky. "Anyway, I want this to be a happy occasion, no moping around. We need to liven this up a little don't we? Ginny, now!" She waved her wand and all the guest's clothes recolored themselves, bright neon colors and greens and blues and violets and oranges. Splatters of pain appeared on the coffin. Flowers grew, and honked and sprayed water and flames at people. The cups spilled on their users. The ladle next to the pot of special soup twirled out of guest's reach. All of it screamed Fred and George. People laughed, and genuinely enjoyed themselves.

George saw this and stopped being nostalgic. This is what Fred would have wanted. When they finally started to bury the coffin, the happy song with the sadness intertwined started playing. The occasion was bittersweet. And as the song twirled on the last few notes, The fireworks exploded and formed a dragon, whooshing over the coffin and laying on it as if in a slumber. It faded, and a voice rang out.

"I love you all, and I'm sorry I never said it. But I do, and it's the truth."

Molly Weasley smiled. Of course he loved her, and she loved him. The Weasley's loved each other, because as a family, they were nothing if not close. Loving was Molly Weasley's specialty. So it came as no surprise.

"I love you too, Freddie. My darling boy- My wonderful young man." She sobbed, in sadness and in happiness.

As the coffin hit the ground at the bottom of the grave, the song finished it's final note.

Molly Weasley pondered the occasion, and smiled. She cried tears of, not sadness, but incredible joy.

This is what Fred would have wanted. She was sure of it.

**A/N: So I was listening to a certain song when I wrote this, and I don't know how I feel. It could be better, that's obvious, but I like it. I just feel confident about this one, but there are maybe some things that aren't so great. The song I keep trying and failing, to describe, is called "The Winner Is" by Devotchka, from the "Little Miss Sunshine" Movie Soundtrack. It has no lyrics, it's just an instrumental, but I find that everytime I listen to it, I get this horrible sadness and this inexplicable light, happy feeling. It's a beautiful melody that I love so much. I lovw it so much, I will write it everywhere I can write that I want it to be played at my wedding and my funeral.  
><strong>**Anyway, please tell me things you did or did not like in this story in the form of a review! Goodnight, until next time, bye! **


End file.
